Political Crisis (PolCri)
The Political Crisis, commonly referred to as the PC or the New Era is a series of events which led to the current global political instability. Although caused by prior events and believed to have begun earlier, the Crisis officially begun on the 15th of January 2004 when six of the United States' states declared independence and established the Allied States of America. The United States was almost immediately after that day torn between several secessionist groups. Canada, at that time, was also heavily part of the Crisis and also lost many provinces and territories. In 2009, Canada was finally completely void when its final provinces and territories joined the Allied States. Background 2001 *The USA PATRIOT Act is passed, increasing law enforcement agencies' ability to conduct searches in cases of suspected terrorism. **Outrage across the United States. Several states, most notably Texas, California, New York and Washington threaten secession from the United States. *People from the state of Michigan begin to emigrate in droves due to economic issues that would lead up to the global economic slowdown. 2004 *The United States, United Kingdom, Australia and Poland invades Iraq. *Governor Rick Perry finally proposes to the Texas Legislature a bill which will make Texas a sovereign nation. **While the bill passed the House of Representatives, it was quickly thrown out in its Senate stage. In a press release by President Bush, he declared if the secession bill were to pass the entire legislature, the Constitution makes any state or territorial secession illegal, and it would be null and void. *Because of widespread popularity of Governor Perry's attempt, a Senator in the New Mexico Legislature proposes the secession of New Mexico. **The bill does not pass the Senate and a committee within the legislature declares it was only a test to see who are the secessionists, and who are not. *Just when the dust settled, a secession bill was proposed in the Oklahoma Legislature. **To much surprise, the bill reaches a tie, which Lieutenant Governor Mary Fallin broke. The state remains part of the United States. *The Democratic Alliance for the Secession is established by Junior Senate Democrat Henry J. Fortis in Texas, New Mexico, Arkansas and Oklahoma. **Support for the DAS grows in Arizona and Nevada. *Democratic Party branches in these six states split into factions, some of which merge with the DAS and establish the Six States Democratic Alliance. 2005 *Rallies attracting millions of people across the country are held in Houston, New York, Washington D.C., Seattle, Los Angeles and Denver. Awkwardly, support from several groups in the international community is also widespread. *The near-secession of the "Republic of Cascadia" motivates the American people for either an entirely new nation or a large government reform. *President George W. Bush, after almost losing Oregon and Washington completely, "closed" his doors to discussion for a peaceful secession of certain states, and the federal government warned that any such attempt will be met with military force. *Hurricane Katrina: A hurricane devastated the Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama coastlines killing at least 1,836 people and causing $81 billion in damage. **The American public is outraged at FEMA and the federal government's slow response to the disaster, leading to generally peaceful protests in Washington DC. *Governor Perry confronts President Bush and Congress for their inability to control illegal immigration. *A controversial bill is passed in the Texas Legislature giving Texans radical rights in the defense of their homes. 2007 *A plan to create a new nation, and what would soon become the Republic of Cascadia is drew up by a group of politicians in Washington and Oregon. **After becoming public, members of the Alaskan Legislature show their support for the plan. *'The Allied States of America declares independence. The Political Crisis begins.' *After the secession of the Six States, the Emergency Containment Brigade is set up by the Governor of Washington to secure parts of the United States and to ensure public safety. *Alaska successfully secedes from the United States, not quite peacefully, but with no deaths (29 March 2007). *The Republic of Cascadia is founded with the Establishment of the Republic (08 April 2007). **In a surprise move not anticipated by any political scientists, the Canadian province British Columbia joins Cascadia. *Less than twenty-four hours later, the new Confederate States of America is created with the Declaration of the New Confederacy (23 April 2007). *Washington DC is gripped by chaos as more than half of what was once the 50 United States has seceded within less than a week. *President George W. Bush commits suicide in the White House. *Congress meets for an emergency session and declares a national state of emergency, and gives emergency powers to Vice President Dick Cheney. *Acting President Cheney declares martial law and a nationwide curfew within the remaining states. Disclaimer (( This section is OOC. )) Although some countries, such as the Southern African Confederacy came into existence before the Crisis, the conworlds connected and related to this realm essentially revolve around the 2007 event. Nations of PC07 *'Allied States of America:' The establishment of the Allied States was the single most important event in recent history. It set in motion a global political instability which effects are still seen today. The ASA has grown to be one of the most powerful nations in the world, replacing the now-weaker United States. The ASA is the most powerful nation in North America. *'United States of America:' The United States continues to exist today, however in a much smaller capacity. It consists mostly of the old American northeast, including New England. The United States is somewhat dominated by center-left politics. The US is the second-most powerful nation in North America. *'Confederate States of America:' The Confederate States occupies the American South, as was with the Confederacy of old. The CSA, however, did not reestablish itself as a slave-state, and is rather dominated by center-right politics. Each state of the Confederacy enjoys a lot of sovereignty, as states' rights was a cornerstone of the Southern States bunching together. The CSA is the third-most powerful nation in North America. *'Republic of Alaska:' The Republic of Alaska was the third nation to secede from the United States after the Allied States and the Kingdom of Hawaii. Sarah Palin, who was governor at the time, was chosen to be interim president of the newly founded republic, however, at the first election, was elected officially to the office. Alaska has a heavily oil-based economy, and is considered to be the weakest North American nation. *'Republic of Cascadia:' Even before the Allied States' secession, the Republic of Cascadia existed as the Cascadian independence movement. In 2005, two full years before the succession of the Allied States, the Republic almost succeeded Oregon and Washington, however, failed by a thin margin. Today, it consists of aforementioned states as well as the former Canadian province of British Columbia. Cascadia, although not extremely weak, is considered the most liberal and pacifistic nation in North America, thus enjoys good relations with all its neighbors and regional partners. *'Commonwealth of Quebec:' As with Cascadia, there existed a movement which called for the independence of Quebec long before the Allied States was established. The Commonwealth of Quebec was declared when Canada finally split in two in October 2009, and after the Allied States absorbed what remained of the Canadian Confederacy in late 2011, Quebec adopted the former Canadian dollar. Quebec is today considered the "Europe of America" because of French being its official language. *'Kingdom of Hawaii:' After the US lost most of its states to the Allied States in 2010, the federal government called a referendum in Hawaii (as well as other places) to establish if the people wanted independence. The people of Hawaii rallied around the former Hawaiian royalty and decided to peacefully establish the Kingdom of Hawaii. *'Republic of Puerto Rico:' As with Hawaii, the US federal government called a referendum to establish if Puerto Ricans wanted independence, or to remain part of the Union. In 2012, shortly after the US presidential election, the referendum concluded that the island-nation wanted full independence. *'Union of Benelux:' *'Southern African Confederacy:' *'Persian Empire:' With the increasing American military activity in the region, as well as calls from Israel to invade Iran, the leaders of several Middle Eastern states came together and established the new Persian Empire to combat American imperialism in the region. *'Kingdom of Arabia:' The Kingdom of Arabia was a direct product of the formation of the Persian Empire. Saudi Arabia, fearing its influence in the region to be threatened, quickly annexed Yemen and Oman, and before too long, the UAE, Bahrain, Qatar and Kuwait joined them to form the new Kingdom of Arabia. Although hostile at first, Persia and Arabia accepted their new neighbor and today are allies. Alliances of PC07 *'Economic and Defense Network (Eden):' Eden represents the Western powers of the world, centered around the Allied States. It was formed at a NATO Summit in the aftermath of the Political Crisis to combat new radical groups forming worldwide. *'Middle Eastern Coalition (MEC):' The MEC consists purely of the Persian Empire and the Kingdom of Arabia, making it the second-most powerful alliance in the world. *'United Nations:' After the establishment of Eden and the MEC, the United Nations began playing a much smaller role in world politics. Although most nations still remain a part of the organization, it has transformed into somewhat of protector organ for smaller countries. It also actively advocates for superpowers to respect territorial sovereignty. The UN today focuses on a daily basis largely on humanitarian and peace operations. category:Super Warmonkey Category:PolCri